I Dream of Freddie
by 13teen
Summary: While searching for the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement, Draco and Blaise find a mysterious bottle, and awaken the beautiful, yet bubbly, Winifred who was imprisoned five hundred years ago, and is now wanted by a dark wizard. "I am Winifred Ariella Lordessa Rider! And he is my master!"
1. Chapter One: Awake & Alive

**_Hello readers of the story! Do not fear, I have not forgotten about this story. I just have a lot going on and I've been neglecting my stories. This isn't an update, sorry, but merely an edited version. You know, fixing grammar mistakes and adding in bits and pieces.  
I thank everyone who has reviewed, it has made me extremely happy!  
I will continue to update this story once I get back on my roll.  
xx_**

* * *

___"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."  
-Marilyn Monroe._

* * *

**Chapter Quote: _"I'm _so_ sorry master! Wine?"_**

"Blaise! Find the bloody cabinet, and stop messing around!" Draco shouted as he searched the _Room of Requirement_ looking for the blasted thing. He was a nervous wreck, and Blaise was only making it worse by walking about the place, breaking and knocking things over.

Draco tried to keep his face smooth and blank from observant students and the golden fucking trio who continually hounded him all the bloody time. But Blaise? Yeah, the little bastard could see right through the blonds façade.

"That's what I'm doing!" Blaise shouted; his voice echoing around the never ending room, making it difficult for Draco to pin point where he was exactly.

Draco ignored him and scouted the room, looking in all places; high and low. He ran through his mission again in his mind. He had to find the cabinet and fix the goddamn thing, and then allow the Death Eaters access into the school. Draco knew deep down that it was wrong, that what he was doing was stupid and traitorous, but if he didn't pull through then his mother's life would be on the line; he pushed the guilt away from his mind and shoved it in a box in the darkest corners of his mind. He wouldn't say it aloud but he hoped to whatever god was out there that Potter would put a stop to Voldemort and his delusional fantasy.

"Draco! I found your stupid cabinet!" Blaise shouted, his voice bringing Draco back from the dark depths of his mind and to the here and now. His head snapped up and walked quickly in the direction of where he thought Blaise's voice came from. Twisting and turning around the corner of stacked junk. He found Blaise standing next to the large cabinet and looking up at it; the dark wood that showed underneath the dirty rag that covered it glistened in the low lighting of the room. Slowly Draco made his way over and stood in front of it.

"The things a piece of junk . . ." Blaise wrinkled his nose as he pulled off the rag; dust bunnies fell and bounced around their feet merrily, he than proceeded to open the creaky door and paused halfway when something caught his eye. "What the . . ?"

"What? What's wrong?" Blaise's body blocked Draco's view of the inside of the cabinet, but when Blaise turned around to face him he held a bottle in his mocha coloured hands.

But it wasn't just any bottle; it was hour-glass in shape and the colour of a deep dark ocean blue with beautiful jewels of all shapes and sizes encrusted on it, and the lid just a darker blue then the rest; with a flick Draco knew it would be open. It was gorgeous and most defiantly expensive.

"Here, hold this while I check what needs to be fixed." Blaise threw the bottle at Draco, and turned away from the confused look the blond gave him, and started to inspect the cabinet completely ignoring Draco.

Draco flicked the lip open and peered down into the bottle, but couldn't see a thing as all there was was darkness. But from the corner of his eye he caught the inscription on the side of the bottle, though it was in a language he didn't understand and covered in what seemed like grime. Just as he was about to ask Blaise if he had any idea what it was, the writing shifted into English. Draco grabbed some of his school robe and started to rub the dirt from the bottle.

Laughter filled the room as powder blue smoke streamed out from the bottle. Freaked, Draco dropped the bottle and stared down at it in amazement. Blaise turned around to scold his friend for interrupting his concentration, but just as he opened his mouth a curvy little blonde wearing what seemed like a genie costume threw herself at Draco; her arms wrapping around his neck and legs encircling his waist.

"Master!" Her soft bell like voice rang in the room, and Blaise watched in astonishment as the new blonde girl placed chastised kisses all over Draco's flushed face.

* * *

I stood perfectly still as the blonde continued to place kisses on my cheeks. To say I was confused was an understatement. I could see Blaise staring a few feet away at the extremely odd scene being played in front of him. I clenched my teeth as the blonde began to kiss the spot just behind my ear awakening Draco Jr.

"Oh master! Thank you, thank you!" The petite girl squealed right in my ear making me wince and embraced me even tighter than before, pressing herself and her generous breasts against my chest; humming to herself as she did so. I struggled to breathe though it wasn't as uncomfortable as you'd think, if anything I had a strange urge to wrap my arms around her and embrace the abnormal warmth that came from her body, but that certainly wouldn't help Draco Jr.

I felt the beginnings of a frown form on my face as shock slowly faded away and was replaced with confusion. Glancing down at the strange unique bottle on the ground and up at Blaise; a strange thought entered my mind. _Master_ . . . A genie perhaps? Genies were supposedly extinct from what I knew of, have been for centuries actually. And not much has been written about them as they were rare.

"Um . . . get off." I said not knowing what else to say in this type of situation.

"Ahh!" She squeaked. "I'm _so_ sorry master! Wine?" She practically jumped off my body and clicked her fingers, a goblet of wine appeared in her hand and she held it out towards me; a smile on her pink full lips. As if her offer of alcohol would make me forgive her for jumping me randomly. I already got enough of that from Pansy.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I said as I ignored her offer of drink and looked at the beautiful woman before me (there was no denying it). She appeared the age of sixteen with bright wide green eyes and white blonde hair that was up in an elaborate bun. A typical dark blue genie costume contrasted well against her alabaster skin, and hugged her voluptuous body perfectly; accentuating her hour glass figure.

She giggled lightly before answering my question. "I am Winifred Ariella Lordessa Rider!" She spoke proudly with a smug smile plastered on her face. I noticed a hint of an accent in her bell like voice, though I couldn't place it. "And you are my master!" She pointed directly at my chest, her pixie like face beaming at me.

"Right." Blaise snapped out of his shock and finally spoke up; giving the little blonde a look of disbelief. "Who are you really? And who put you up to this?" Blaise questioned her as he walked over and stood beside me, leaning in to speak quietly in my ear. "I bet Nott put her up to this." _It wouldn't surprise me_, I thought, _Nott would probably do something like that because he's a twat._

She frowned. "Did you not hear me? My name is Winifred Ariella Lordessa Rider, and he is my master." She smiled brightly at me.

"C'mon, who are you? Nott put you up to this didn't he? I mean, you don't even look like a genie." I said as I laughed; looking at her well rounded breasts.

"Yeah, your all pale and what not. You look more British then Arabian." Blaise raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to continue with her little prank. It had to be a prank, I mean Nott's not the brightest Wizard, but even he couldn't think of a prank this elaborate. Though maybe it was Pansy, he did reject her just last week and she was pissed.

She gave Blaise a nasty look and let out an agitated sigh. "I shall repeat myself then. My _name_ is Winifred Ariella Lordessa Rider. I do not know who this 'Nott' person is, but I am a genie and I never lie!" She stomped her little foot, folded her arms across her chest (which just so happened to push her breasts up and draw my attention back to them), and glared at the both of us. She was fairly childish for a sixteen year old and extremely cute looking, so I couldn't really take her anger seriously.

"Listen here, 'Wendy' –"

"Winifred." She butted in.

"Whatever! We know your lying so just telling us the –" Blaise shouted in frustration, which was rare and slightly humorous (to me at least).

"This is becoming tedious, be quiet angry man!" She clicked her fingers and I watched as rope appeared on Blaise's wrists and ankles, and cloth suddenly stopped his speech as it was tied around his head, and was placed in his mouth as a gag. I chuckled as he fell to the floor with a thump; struggling to get up again while scowling at her.

"Master, you believe me don't you?" Her eyes widened as she looked up at me, silently pleading with me.

"I dunno', if you're a genie don't I get three wishes?" I said while raising an eyebrow. Genies were extremely rare and not much was known about them. Rumours say that if you were to encounter one they would only give you three wishes and disappear. Others say that they become bound to their 'Master' and won't leave their side until their 'Master' wishes them free or another has come in the possession of the genies bottle.

"Oh Master, you are so humorous." She laughed lightly. "You may have as many wishes as you please as long as you do not upset the balance of things."

"Anything?" I asked. I was surprised; it could be anything at all. Perhaps she could fix the cabinet for me and all this can be over with, I could get mother and leave.

"Anything." Her voice cut through my thoughts, I glanced over at her and saw the innocent and naïve smile on her face.

"Can you fix this cabinet?" I asked as I walked over to the old thing, gesturing to it with my hand. She followed and stuck her head inside the dusty thing, searching around.

"I see nothing broken, Master." I wanted to shake her. This was important and she was being completely stupid. I was starting to lose my façade and I quickly slowed my breathing down to gain some control over my wild emotions. I couldn't blame the girl though; she had no idea what I meant. Besides, she had been right; the cabinet wasn't broken in appearance.

"Magically."

"Ooh." She stretched out the sound and nodded a few times, turning her attention back to the cabinet. She closed her eyes, concentration written all over her face. I was almost certain she had fallen asleep until she whirled around to face me. "It will take a while, Master. This is old magic."

I chewed the inside of my cheek and felt my left eye twich. It would've been better if she could just snap her fingers and be done with it, but there was never an easy way to complicated things. "How long?"

"I do not know, Master. This magic is unpredictable." She answered seriously.

A muffled noise sounded just as she was about to speak again. It struck me that Blaise was stilled tied up and flailing about on the floor. I looked over at him only to receive a deathly glare from him.

"Could you?" I asked Winifred as I gestured to Blaise. She looked down at Blaise with her nose up in the air, and her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, but Master, he's so mean!" She paused and faced me, a pout on her pink lips. "Can I not leave him like this? He's much quieter." Blaise yelled, or what I assumed was yelling seeing as it as muffled.

"No." A smirk crawled on to my lips as I watched her sigh dramatically and snap her fingers; releasing Blaise from he's binds.

"You are the biggest _bitch_ I've ever met!" Blaise all but shouted at the female genie as he bounded to his feet.

Winifred gasped, covering her mouth with both of her petite hands. "How dare you! You, you, _you!_" Winifred became flustered, her cheeks heating up and becoming a bright read. I stepped between the two, hoping she'd calm down and not end up killing my best mate.

"Draco, just lock her back up in her bottle and put her where you found her. She's too much trouble." Blaise voice was laced with annoyance, and I watched him glare at the little blonde.

"No! Please Master! Please, do not listen to the fool! I'll be a good little genie. I will do whatever you ask, just please do not lock me away!" The genie was on borderline hysterics as she latched on to me once more, and clung on to my school button down shirt for life itself.

I managed to free myself from the genies clutches, and picked up her forgotten bottle that lay on the floor and looked back up at the girl who held tears in her sea green eyes; her bottom lip trembling slightly. Pity consumed me as I looked at her. How long had she been locked away? When was the last time she had been in contact with anyone she could socialize with? She reminded me of mother, how she was always lonely, never allowed to speak to anybody for father told her not to.

"Get back in the bottle."  
"You are not going to lock me away, are you Master?" She asked as she lowered her eyes, hot wet tears streaked down both of her cheeks.

"No . . . but how else am I going to sneak you back in my room if you're not in the bottle?" I watched as her head snapped up and her face lit up in a magnificent smile.

The girl squealed while clapping her hands together. "As you wish Master!" She giggled lightly and vanished in a puff of powder blue smoke that trailed back into the jewelled bottle that now held the genie.

"Fantastic. A fucking genie. What else could go wrong?" Blaise stuffed his hands deep into his school pants and frowned.

"It's gonna' be great, isn't it?" I smirked as Blaise's frown deepened.

* * *

_As always, reviews are lovely!_

_-13teenxx_


	2. Chapter Two: He Said, She Said

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

___"Never bend your head. Hold it high. Look the world straight in the eye." _  
_- Helen Keller._

* * *

**Chapter Quote: "_I have never had a friend before . . . so you shall be my first!"_**

I waited patiently on the comfy beaded cushions that lined all around the inside of my bottle for my master to call me from my humble abode. The walls of my bottle were a shiny blue which made the light from the blazing candles dance off of them and I stared openly at the simple beauty of it.

My master was not as careful as I hoped he'd be with my bottle, he jerked it about making it bounce and shake about which left me feeling as if I were about to release fluid from my stomach violently. I hoped he would soon get to his destination and allow me to free myself from the tiny room I was currently occupying.

During the travelling I could hear the muffled voice of my Master as he argued with the rude man who had called me that god awful word. I did not approve of my Master being seen with someone who would speak to a woman like that, even if I were a genie, I was still a female.

Back when I was . . . normal, it was probably the best word to describe it, a gentleman would never speak like that in the presence of a woman it was disgraceful (supposedly women were too 'delicate'), and in return a woman wouldn't voice her opinions, though I didn't much agree with that. I remember my father would always tell me I'd never wed, not with my reckless behaviour and opinionated personality, but mother was more understanding and optimistic. She would always say that I would find a man who loved everything about me including my flaws. I was still waiting for that day to come.

The faint call of 'Genie' left my Master lips and I couldn't help but smile brightly. My master was quiet handsome in appearance with snow white hair that hung loosely across his forehead and somewhat in his grey sea storm eyes. His lips were a perfect also, not too full and not completely thin; I did already love the devilish smirk that slipped on them when he was being arrogant. And by god he was arrogant, I could already see it and I hardly knew him; though he wasn't so arrogant that he was unattractively so. He was also tall and lean, probably one of the most muscular Masters I've ever had. He was taller them myself and his 'friend', and when I looked at him I had to crane my neck to actually see his face and not stare directly at his chest.

I appeared before my Master in a puff of pale blue smoke and smiled at him.

"See, I told you." Master muttered as he glanced over to the new face I had yet to meet (hopefully he wasn't as mean as the other 'friend').

"No way! No _fucking_ way!" The boy said in astonishment.

"Swearing will not be necessary." I said haughtily and folded my arms across my chest. It was not like I didn't like swearing, I did, very much so, but only when necessary.

The boy ignored me though and turned back to my Master, "And she's hot too!"

"I beg to differ; I do not feel feverish at all." I interjected. All three boys stared at me as if I'd suddenly grown a second head.

"He doesn't mean your temperature . . ." Master's mean friend drawled out and let out what seemed to be a mocking laugh.

"Master, I do not understand." I stated while turning to him. He had an amused smirk on his lips.

"He was complimenting your appearance." He paused as if deep in thought. "And don't call me 'Master', my name is Draco." His eyes were guarded as he gave me the order.

"Yes Ma-Draco." I smiled nervously as I caught myself from speaking the word. What would he do if I accidently called him the 'M' word? Would he be mad at me, would he hit me as my previous Master's did? I chewed my bottom lip, waiting for him to yell, scream, to do anything really, but he only gave me a tiny approving . . . smile? A smile. I was confused, normally there would be a punishment if I slipped up, but there wasn't. Draco was different compared to my other Masters.

"And I do not appreciate that you have described me as 'hot'." The word sounded foreign coming out of my mouth. "Because, kind sir, that is not a compliment, but merely a confusing statement."

"What?" The boy frowned. "When the hell were you born?"

"I was born in the year of 1112. I'm roughly about . . ." I paused, doing the calculation in my head. "Three thousand-one hundred and twenty-four years old." I smiled.

"Eww." The boy scoffed and moved slightly away, a disgusted look upon his face.

"Nott, don't be a prat." Draco's mean friend frowned at the one they called Nott.

"I do not understand. What is 'eww' about my age?" I was confused once again. How did my age disgust someone? It was merely a number, my previous Masters did not care for my age and they still found my body desirable, and even wished to be intimate with me (which I had to obey).

"You're _old_." Nott wrinkled his nose in disgust. Anger flared up within my chest and I couldn't help but explode.

"Of course I am old you _imbecile!_ I _am_ a genie; the word itself implies I that I would be of great age. And I'd have you know that _all_ of my previous Masters found me extremely attractive even when knowing my age." I glared daggers at Nott, daring him to speak.

"Draco, your genie's old and a whore. How lucky you are." He chuckled.

I felt as if I had hit a brick wall. I was stunned that he had called me such a word. I marched over to the chortling boy, pulled back my clenched fist and punched him square in the nose where blood started to gush out.

"I am no whore!" I shouted. And with that I retreated back within my bottle trying to hold back the tears that threatened to run down my face.

Such cruel words shook my system. I have never felt so offended in my life, to be called such things were horrid and disgusting. It was not that I hadn't been called such things, it was that when I was called such names there was a fiery passionate anger behind it, but when "Nott" had titled me as a whore it hurt not only because it offended me but also because he had said it so carelessly like it was as easy as snapping a twig.

I curled up into a ball, my eyes filled with salty tears. I wondered if Master Draco scolded his 'friend' for his bad behaviour, but I highly doubted it seeing as my previous master's never even thought about how I felt when their subjects would cut me with their painful words.

A small giggle bubbled up in my throat and escaped my mouth as I remembered the bloodied look on Nott's face after I punched him. He was so stunned. I was proud that I had stuck up for myself, even if he did hurt me, I had gotten my revenge and it was sweet.

I laughed once more as I wiped the tears from my face and laid back, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me captive.

* * *

"God you're an arse." Blaise said with a sigh and a shake of his head. I agreed with Blaise, though I wouldn't say it aloud, I didn't want Nott or Blaise himself thinking I fancied the genie (which I didn't), I just pitied her.

"Oh, come off it! You were thinkin' it too!" Theodore pointed an accusing finger at Blaise as he defended himself. I had to admit that even I thought she might've been one. She had implied she had hundreds of master's beforehand and who knew what they forced her to do.

_But that doesn't mean she's a whore, Draco. _A voice that sounded faintly like his mother scolded. No, it didn't mean she was a whore, it meant she was raped; forced to have sex with her previous masters, she had to obey. He pitied her more now, the emotion was basically drowning him.

"Doesn't mean you have to be an arse." Blaise hissed as he smacked Theo on the back of his head with one of the heavy text books that littered my bed.

"Well, at least Draco will be getting some now. Wanna' share?" Theo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while wearing the smuggest smirk I've ever seen on his face.

"Don't be disgusting you twat!" I paused. "Don't know where she's been." The words were cruel, but had to be said. If I made it clear that the genie was "dirty" then he wouldn't try anything with the naive girl.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't wanna' catch anything." Nott smirked as he leaned back in the chair he was now resting in with his hands behind his head.

Theo was a real prat; funny, but still a prat. He was even worse than me and that was saying something, but he was still a friend. I met Theo in my first year at Hogwarts, we were seated together in potions working silently, well until Theo thought it would be hilarious to cast a charm on my quill and have me writing on everything.

Theodore made little things funny, could turn the most awkward of situations into a friendly gathering without even trying to hard; it's probably the main reason why I kept him around, he always seemed to be able to bring me back from the darkest corners of my mind.

Blaise on the other hand was completely opposite to Theo. Blaise was smart and rational; always thought before he spoke and always had a plan. I've only ever seen him mad twice; that was when his mother decided to bring home a random man she had just meant for Christmas, and just now upon discovering the genie who tied him down and kept him silent.

Thinking of the female genie that hid away in her bottle, I looked over to Theo and frowned. She wouldn't want to come out when he was around, not unless he apologised.

"Apologise to her." I ordered calmly.

"Excuse me?" Theo asked, shocked. He landed with a thud from the chair he was swinging on and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Apologise." I stated, a little more sternly. I sighed inwardly as I prepared to have a stare off with Theo; arguments with the moron always started out like this, even though I would always win. I stared back at the twit for a minute or two until he finally gave in and sat back down in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest; moping like a child.

"Genie?" I called out again and looked over to the bottle that sat on the wooden desk in my room. When there was no reply I walked over to the bottle and picked it up; giving it a little shake. Finally blue smoke emerged from the bottle, and the petite genie looked a sickly green.

"Oh, please . . . please do not do that again . . ." She said as she covered her mouth with her hand while trying to keep her balance. The genie rushed for my bed and sat down on the comfy mattress with her hand still covering her mouth. "That was not pleasant at all . . ." She muttered to herself.

I looked expectantly at Theo. He sighed dramatically, heaved himself from the chair, and made his way over to the girl. "I'm . . . sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"Pardon?" The girl snapped her head up and smiled innocently at Theo; I kept myself from snickering aloud.

"I'm sorry." Theodore growled out as he frowned at the smirking genie.

"You are forgiven!" She bounced up and jumped at Theodore, bringing him into a crushing bear hug. "Does this mean we are friends?" She asked gleefully, a big smile appeared on his pixie like face; her wide eyes pleading with him to accept her offer of friendship.

"Sure." He didn't sound too convinced as he looked down at the beaming girl, but I could tell he was slowly giving into her charm like I did.

"Yay! We can be best friends! I have never had a friend before . . . so you shall be my first!" What she said caught me off guard, and I knew it caught Theo and Blaise off guard too. So she was lonely, I guess you wouldn't have too many people to talk to if your Master was greedy and kept her to himself.

"Draco! May we be friends also?" She asked from her place in front of Theo. The girl was beaming at me, an expecting smile on her face. Would mother be this happy if she had someone to confide in? Would she be happy if I made someone else who was like her happy?

"'Course." I said as I looked at her shining eyes and smiling lips. Her smile seemed contagious as I felt my lips stretch.

"What about me?" Blaise squawked from his place in the corner.

"I forgive you also . . . even if you are a tad bit grumpy." Winifred smiled brightly, laughing gleefully as she placed her fingers in her mouth and blew; making a high pitched sound.

"Why'd you do that?" Theo snapped, but the genie only laughed as a low growl sounded in the room. I turned sharply to see a pure black enormous panther growling at the four of us, gums pulled back from its teeth; ready to pounce.

"Oh Sora . . . hush now kitty." The genie spoke in a soothing tone. The panther took one look at the genie and launched itself at the petite blonde.

* * *

_Reviewers are lovely!_

_-13teenxx_


End file.
